Safe in Silence Book Two
by LowLevelMidge
Summary: The sequel, help me name it... the world is still a dangerous place or it would be if Nicole could find her way back there. But when she does, they'll be hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'll start by saying Sorry. I know its been a while but I had to get my ideas sorted out for where I wanted to take this. This chapter is sort of a prologue, the next few will explain things a little more. Although the main character is still Nicole I'm also adding in other viewpoints which Trust me will make it better... I hope. Also I changed chapter twelve a little, Nicole never escaped. Also the story is continuing roughly four years in the future, well that said... Enjoy.**

**OXOXO**

"Josh," exclaimed Jess in annoyance, "We don't have time for this."

He turned and gave her a wide grin, his pale eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Oh come on," he begged, "it'll be fun, and we'll just go for an hour or two."

Before them stood the entrance to a large carnival, it was like the fates of her childhood with bright banners flying everywhere and stalls selling candy floss and tat all over the place. There was even a teacups ride and in the centre stood a large circus tent. It was a muggle revel, to celebrate the successful invasion of Italy. It was spring time and a strange perversion of a mayday festival.

"I don't see how The Dark One's victory is reason for us to celebrate," she muttered darkly, "it would be highly inappropriate."

"I'll buy you some candyfloss, maybe a few beers..."

"Well..." she felt herself relenting a little at the promise of sugary goodness.

"Come on Jess when was the last time we relaxed," he asked raising his brow and all but daring her.

"Oh fine," Jess held up a hand to still his triumphant grin, "but if anything seems off we leave straight away, and no beer. You need to pretend to be sober."

They made their way into the fair and Jess felt unease prickle down her spine. Something wasn't quite right about the place. The first stool they stopped at sold bootleg CD's. Jess hurried him along smiling apologetically to the wary woman on the other side of the stand. The Carnivals were a common occurrence these days, put on to celebrate their grand masters victories. It hadn't taken The Dark Lord long to figure out that if he kept people drunk and moderately happy then he wouldn't have to worry too much about uprisings. The next stool sold junk and trinkets. Jess stared at the rabbit's foot on a raised platform with vague feelings of revulsion.

"What's that?" asked Josh, he looked highly perturbed as he regarded the dismembered rodent appendage.

"S'a Lucky Rabbit's foot," said the balding rotund old man from where he sat on a folding plastic chair, "protect you from a wizard's curse it will. Most valuable thing on this table."

A look of incredulity spread across Jess' face as she wondered who on earth would actually believe such a thing. With the wizards rising a lot of old Celtic lore and witch doctor medicine had gained sudden credence among many non-magical people, despite the fact that most of it was useless. The man's speech had the opposite effect on Josh who regarded the foot with sudden curiosity.

"How much you charging for it?" he asked.

"Ten quid," the man said greedily and Jess didn't bother to suppress her laughter.

"Ten pounds? That's extortionate, come on Jack it's a piece of junk," the man shot her a glare and she held his gaze levelly.

"That is a powerful magical object darling, it's nothin' to snort at" Jess raised her eyebrows.

"I'll give you two quid for it," said Josh quickly.

"Two quid you're having a laugh," he spluttered incredulously as he wobbled a little on his chair, "it's worth twenty... how much money you got on you?"

The man changed tactics suddenly trying to sound earnest, like he was doing them a favour letting them give him all their money for a rotting piece of junk.

"Three fifty," replied Josh lying through his teeth.

"I'll give it to you for a fiver but that's as low as I'll go," he seemed definitive and Jess raised an eyebrow. She was fairly certain the man had been a lot lower.

"We'll give you four quid for it," she told him earnestly, "it's a piece of junk and I won't spend a penny more."

"Done," said the man with a small grin, "but I'm only giving it to you for that because I like a good haggle."

Jess rolled her eyes and handed over the money as Josh slipped the foot into his pocket. She knew the man probably didn't give a rats behind about them, four pounds was a lot of money these days and she was fairly certain she had just been ripped off. As they walked away she shot Josh a glare showing her annoyance.

"Why did we just waste four quid on a rotten old rabbits foot?" she asked.

"Because its lucky," Josh replied.

"You can't just buy luck."

"Well it's not like I had time to look for a four-leaf is it," he said wryly.

"But..." began Jess, she was cut off when he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Just go with it," he said smiling at her as he jostled her a little she shrugged of his arm with a glare.

"What did I tell you about touching me," She warned him. Josh grinned at her unrepentantly.

"I believe I promised you some candy floss."

Jess sighed but allowed him to steer her towards the long queue for concessions.

"See it's not so bad is it," he told her smiling, "and your brilliant at haggling, remind me to bring you along to the next market, although I reckon we could probably have gotten it for three."

"Yeh taking me to the market will be a fantastic idea," she replied finally allowing her lips to twist a little into a grin, "can't think of anything that might possibly go wrong."

The queue moved surprisingly quickly and in a matter of moments they were moving through the fair Candy floss in hand.

"Let's see what's in the big tent, Maybe it's got a bar,"

As it turned out the tent did not have alcohol. When they entered Jess and Josh found themselves faced with a stadium that descended in rows of seats into the ground with an empty circle in the middle. It reminded her of a roman coliseum and Jess thought that it was probably something to do with the invasion of Italy. They sat down at the back of the stadium near the entrance as a horrible feeling of dread began uncoiling in her stomach. In a relatively short time the tent had filled up with people sitting expectantly jostling and laughing at one another.

"I don't like this," whispered Josh into her ear wearily. Jess nodded her assent.

"Something feels wrong," she muttered back under her breath.

Before either of them had time to figure out what a resounding crack echoed through the tent and a wizard appeared in a small box on the other side of the stadium, the area cleared and the dark one stood alone.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he said his wand raised to his lips as his voice boomed around the cotton walls. Jess realized then that to leave would be seen as suspicious, "I present to you for your entertainment The Roman Games."

The sick feeling twisted her gut as half remembered history lessons rose to the surface of her memories.

"Round one," she recognized his voice and she fought to keep the anger off her face, She knew that wizard, "Muggle..."

A man in his late twenties entered the pit through a grill in the side. Cheering echoed through the room as he held up a devilishly sharp looking pair of knives in his hand. He was all muscle's and his ripped and toned body shone in the torchlight.

"Verses the Mudblood..."

A boy of no more than twelve or thirteen staggered into the ring, he was covered in dirt and bruises and he looked around in utter terror. His dark brown hair was incredibly knotted and he had been given no weapon to defend himself.

"Josh..."

"I know," he whispered quietly, the low light doing nothing to hide the look of revulsion that covered his features, "We have to do something."

"No Josh," she replied, guilt clawing at her insides but her eyes were completely cold as she spoke, "We can't interfere... We'll report back to the general. He'll know what to do."

For some reason as she stared at the boy her thoughts drifted towards her family, to her younger sisters. To April who was still alive somewhere, and to Nicole who had shared the same fate that awaited the young Muggleborn bleeding on the sands below.

**XOXOX**

Helena was crouched so that her eyes were just on a level with the kitchen counter. She was in that particular position because she was making sure that the flour in the measuring glass was exactly 400g. The direction seemed a particularly important feature of the easy bake cupcake formula on page three of her baking recipe book. It was roughly the third time that Helena had used this recipe in her cover to cover exploration of the two hundred and seventy seven page recipe book, which contained exactly two hundred and eighty nine recipes. Straightening up she allowed herself a small smile as she smoothed down her favourite skirt. Today would be different, today she had decided to change the formula. Today Helena would create her own cupcakes, which she hoped would be far better than their easy bake counterparts.

An arm encircling her waist and a kiss on her cheek alerted Helena to the arrival of her favourite visitor.

"Lou," she exclaimed, her eyes gleaming as she spun round to face him, "You're early."

He looked vaguely affronted as she waved the measuring jug in his face. Helena might have almost believed she had upset him that is if she couldn't read his pale grey eyes as easily as a bestseller.

"I thought I would surprise you sweet," he said before Lou leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first, barely a whisper against her lips, before Helena responded. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed against him.

A moan escaped her as he pulled away and she took in the wicked smirk on his lips with hazy eyes.

"I love you," she had meant to tell him off for stopping, but instead the three small words she had been desperate to utter slipped out. His eyes suddenly emptied as he took a step backwards.

"Pardon..?" he asked Helena swallowed wishing she hadn't said it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning back to the counter as she stared at the ingredients she had laid out earlier. She couldn't look at him.

"It's just ever since you rescued me," she told the flour intently, "I mean I don't remember it but I know that you did. You looked after me when I was just an empty shell, when I was so confused and scared and... I love you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and Helena jumped. The jerk knocked the glass on the floor and it suddenly shattered into a hundred pieces spilling the flour everywhere. He spun her around and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You silly girl, I love you to," his lips came crashing against hers once again as he pushed her up onto the work surface, wrapping her legs around him in the process. Helena was feeling suddenly uneasy however. A vague prickling sensation, almost like a headache, had begun in her temple and it was distracting her from what was supposed to be a perfect moment.

"What is it?" he asked breaking their kiss with a look of concern, "What's wrong?"

She stared back at him as sudden realization hit her, this man was not called Lou. Nicole pushed him away as she jumped down from the counter. She put her hands up and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry, Lou, I just..." she cast her eyes around for anything she could say to the man she despised, "I just really put a lot of effort into those ingredients..."

"Helena," he said gently as he encased her in his arms once again, "It's alright, calm down."

Nicole did her best not to shudder as she returned the embrace hoping he would let her go soon.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

"I haven't been anywhere," replied Nicole uneasily as he held her tighter.

"Did you really think you could fool me Nicole," he asked.

"Who's Nicole?" she tried to add confusion to her voice.

Suddenly she was on the floor, flour was sticking to her arms and little shards of glass had embedded themselves into her skin. Lucius was on top of her, his chest leaning against her as he pushed her legs apart.

"You can't fool me Seven, I know the moment your eyes change," there was a cold glitter in his gaze as placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her squirming, "It's been months since you last managed to break through the curse."

"Get off of me," she hissed. He moved backwards as if to let her up and Nicole skittered away. She was on her feet in a second running. He let out a mocking laugh and she knew he was behind her. It was still light outside as she wrenched open the back door, fear spurring her steps. _There must be an escape, __**Maybe I can fight him. **__No not again. _It was drizzling lightly and the rain made the ground damp beneath her feet.She had just reached the grass when he slammed into her back knocking her to the floor.

"You always run," he whispered in her ear, Nicole could taste an odd mixture of dirt and blood in her mouth, she must have bitten her tongue.

"Let me go," she couldn't think of a thing to say, the only thing inside her was pure panic, "Please let me go."

"No," said Lucius coldly as he hiked up the skirt that Helena had worn so happily to please Lou. She could feel him against her, _Please not again._

He didn't even bother to take her knickers off, he simply pulled them to the side and slammed into her from behind. Nicole screamed, her voice piercing through the cool evening air as he rocked forward and pumped into her. Tears started in her eyes as he lifted her hips to meet him. Nicole tried to crawl away clawing her fingers into the wet ground in an attempt to wrench free. He pushed forward again letting out a little growl as he reached over her body and grabbed onto her breast to stop her. He pulled down the front of her top exposing her to the cold air. When she tried again to pull away he pushed her forward squeezing her chest so hard it was painful and she let out another yell.

"Stop," she begged as he pulled out of her again. He let out what could only be described as a growl as he slammed into her.

"Never," he panted as his nails dug into her flesh, "I will never let you go."

**OXOXO**

April glared at the stick floating on the surface of the pond. A series of ripples coalesced around it and more appeared as fish jumped to the surface desperate to beat the Canadian geese to any possible food. Unfortunately for the wide variety of trout and pikes that inhabited the area there were no breadcrumbs, just one highly annoyed little girl.

"That's unfair, you have longer arms so of course yours went further," she was pouting and she knew it. Jess who was stood beside her just laughed.

"It has nothing to do with arm length," her sister told her, a wry smile twisting across her lips, "it's all about technique, you have to throw it the right way."

"What's the right way to throw it?"

Her question would never be answered, at that moment Nicole appeared with a very tired old Labrador trailing behind her.

"This place is boring," she exclaimed rubbing her forehead with one hand and clutching her protruding hipbone with the other, the dog gave a tired huff of agreement "How long do you think before mum and dad will take us home."

She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and at thirteen Nicole had just grown out of her puppy fat leaving her ridiculously skinny. Jess two years her elder was already a young woman, more curvy than skinny and just a little taller than her younger sister. April herself was only eight at the time and barely reached Jess's waist.

"Dad's still up at the house, it could be hours," said the eldest sister with a long suffering frown. This was a situation they had been in many times before and would likely be again, "Join our game Nicksie."

"What are you playing?"

"We're seeing who can throw the stick the furthest," April told her earnestly, "only Jess keeps winning."

"We'll see about that," there was a hint of determination in Nicole's eyes that April knew meant things were about to get worse for her. She could just about handle losing to Jess, but being beaten by both her sisters was plain embarrassing.

"You're on," said Jess with her trademark grin, as she picked up a medium sized stick from the ground. Drawing her arm back she flung it forward like a javelin and the stick flew through the air making it half way to the island before it splashed into the water.

Nicole frowned a little.

"That was just luck," Jess made no comment choosing instead to raise her eyebrows. Nicole grabbed a stick from the ground shooting her older sister a challenging look. The second twig hit the water no more than a foot closer to them than Jess's had been and Nicole laughed.

"Ah well you've had more practice than me," they both turned to look at April fixing identical encouraging grins. They knew she wouldn't be able to throw it far at all, and April felt vague stirrings of anger in her tummy.

"Your turn April."

She gulped a little feeling vaguely ashamed as she picked a muddy twig up from the ground. She clutched her fist around it tightly before drawing her arm back and hoping against hope that her throw would not be as abysmal as before. She chucked the stick and looked away in embarrassment. Her sisters let out matching incredulous gasps and she quickly glanced back to see something astounding. Her stick was not only airborne but gaining height and speed as it accelerated through the sky. It flew over the top of the island and disappeared into the trees on the other side of the pond.

"That was incredible..." said Nicole her eyes wide.

"What a lovely memory," said a dry voice behind them and April looked round to see Victor there with a small twist to his lips, "If I were a unfriendly wizard rifling through your mind it would have been quite perfect in establishing your blood status."

She glared at him in annoyance as the world around her began to flicker.

"After all the time we've devoted to this I find myself wondering if you're even trying to block your mind from me," he said a look of boredom on his features as he inspected his fingernails.

"I am trying," exclaimed a much older April in frustration, "It's just, difficult."

"Honestly seventeen now and you still pout like you did when you were eight," he let out a sigh as the memory faded away completely, "I sometimes wonder if it's even worth teaching you this."

"I'm trying," she repeated in frustration, "please I'll do better."

They sat on the floor in the training room, which was really more than anything Victor's study. Century's old text lined the wall and the Persian rug on which April was perched cross legged was faded and stained from use.

"I've taught you for years and this is the one thing," he paused for a second, "besides tact that is, that you've failed to grasp. Some people are just not meant for occulmency."

"I'm sorry," she said bowing her head to hide the blush that hit her cheeks, "I... I don't know why I can't do it."

"You have very little discipline, your mind runs all over the place and you find it difficult to control your emotions," he told her with the slightest hint of reproof, "in order to shield a mind it must be... well ordered."

"Your mind isn't ordered," she snapped back in annoyance, "you jump all over the place, your irrational and you make decisions with no thought of reasoning or consequence. How can you call me disorganized."

"Ah so good to see that tact is still in place," she glared at him.

"Let's do it again," April demanded.

"We've been working at it for three hours, I hardly see the point..."

"Again," she repeated and he raised his eyebrows at her tone.

"Ask nicely and I might consider it."

"Victor..." she exclaimed in frustration but he chose that moment to dive into her mind.

They were back by the water's edge and Jess put a hand out to ruffle her hair.

"You should take up athletics Pri..."

April shoved the memory away and tried to force her mind to become blank. When he tried to bring it to the surface she pushed it away once again. Victor went for another memory and she quickly changed it turning it into a liquid like substance that slipped through his incorporeal fingers.

"Very good, you're finally learning," fuelled by his condescending tone she gathered up as much mental energy as she could and threw him hard from her mind. When she opened her eyes she found him regarding her with a smirk.

"How's that for disorganized," she raised her eyebrows and gave him her best imitation of his goading glare.

"I'm impressed," he said lightly, "I would be more impressed if it had taken you less than three months to master the skill."

She slumped her head into her hands and let out a groan of frustration.

"Can't you ever just say well done?" she exclaimed, "I've been learning magic four years and already I'm working at and above N.E.W.T level. Can't you just be impressed?"

"Only in some areas," said Victor, "Your transfiguration is woefully lacking, and don't even get me started on your arithmancy."

"Who cares about equations."

"That is most definitely not an acceptable attitude," a hint of anger entered his voice. April quickly bit her tongue, and stared at the ground. It wasn't a good idea to make him angry, "When you leave here you need to be one of the most skilled witches alive if you want any hope of survival."

She glanced up at him, her eyes filled with contrition.

"Do I really have to go back there?" she couldn't hide the quiver of fear in her voice and his face softened a little.

"You don't belong here," he told her gently resting a hand on her shoulder, "The Atruis is not the place for a mortal."

"I don't belong there either," said April sadly, "the world is no place for a muggleborn."

"Well then you'll have to make it into one," he squeezed her shoulder a little more tightly, "Don't seem so sad, you shall still be here a while, I will not let you leave until you have reached your full potential, and that includes mastering every equation I can find."

**XOXOX**

His footsteps circled her like a twisted drum beat, filled with darkness and the screams of the damned. _Or perhaps I'm being just a little overdramatic, _thought Jess to herself as the General finally decided to sit down behind his desk. His temples were speckled with grey hair despite the fact that he was barely mid thirties and his dark eyes reflected the luminescent lighting of the room giving them an immeasurable depth usually reserved for oceans and the deepest of caverns. He was unsettling to Jess and despite the fact that he was a strong good man, and more to the point a genius in leadership she never quite felt safe around him. It possibly had something to do with the fact that whenever he briefed her on a mission personally it was bound to prelude an experience she would not appreciate.

"Miss Archer, I am unsure how best to put this..." he began clearing his throat awkwardly. Jess squeezed the hands clenched in her lap together a little more tightly as she waited patiently for him to continue, "There is a place I will need you to infiltrate for me."

There was silence in the room broken only by the ticking of the wall clock. Jess quite often enjoyed infiltrating places yet something told her that she was not going to this time. After a long pause she looked up from her hands and found him staring at her with an unfathomable look.

"Where exactly am I infiltrating sir?" There was a slight quiver in her voice and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"After you're report on the Games..."

At the simple answer she felt the breath whoosh out of her lungs. She remembered the night of the fate vividly, she remembered looking on as a man beat a boy to death in front of a crowd of cheering onlookers. It still made her feel sick.

"The games, you want me to stop them?"

His eyes searched hers briefly before his lips broke into a charming grin.

"It is your birthday after all," he told her, "I feel that you ought to be allowed to take charge of this strike against the enemy."

"Sir I..." Jess was literally stunned, she had no idea what to say to him.

"Select a team for back up," his seemed almost indulgent as the light suddenly caught his iris obscuring their depth like reflection on a river and suddenly he no longer seemed as ageless "and take Josh with you as well, you'll need to case out the operation first."

"All the information we have is in this file," he said handing her a slim brown envelope, "It's not much but it will help you and your team build a picture of your operation."

Jess slowly reached out and took the file still stunned beyond words. Part her wanted to ask him what exactly was going on, and more importantly what he was actually planning, the other half, the soldier was too terrified to ask her general anything.

"Thank you... Sir..."

**OXOXO**

**Well there it is, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so took a little while, but I do know where this is going and I'll do my best with it. Thank you to those still following it. I hope I can well Finish this **

**XOXOX**

_Four years previously..._

Nicole stared out the empty window, she was entirely numb inside. It was not a state of melancholy, although it had been but a few moments previously, it was rather complete emotional control. She had discovered a strange place within her where she could influence every muscle, from the rate of her heart beat to the relaxation of her hair cuticles, every flicker of movement was Nicole's. Slowly she raised her arm and looked at it dispassionately as it rested perfectly still mid air. Emotions were still there within her, but they were altered, whereas before they had been uncontrollable and ever changing they were now placid. Anger, joy, hatred and love all sat within Nicole with all the grace and poise of Grecian statues. They belonged to her, not her to them. It was in that moment of epiphany that she discovered something else within her. The stones power rested in her chest, suffusing every white and red blood cell with a strange energy that was pumped through her entire body. Never before had she been able to feel it, yet now it was there so obvious that Nicole found herself wondering how she ever missed it. The energy was at once a part of her and yet entirely foreign to her. A loud crack suddenly interrupted her musings and as she looked up she found her gaze met with red.

"You are back Dark One, it has been a while."

"Nicole," he said cordially, yet his eyes glittered coldly and Nicole could sense the anger that bubbled within him, as if it were a tangible force grasping him by the shoulders, "You are well?"

She raised her eyebrows coldly and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

"You are not here for pleasantries."

"No."

His hand reached out slowly and came to rest upon the crook of her neck. Nicole noticed the slightest tremor in it. Slowly the pull on her chest began, and yet a part of her resisted. It was as though her heartbeats were being channelled directly into him and in an instant she realized that she could stop it. With her new found control she cut off the connection utterly. The Dark One reeled back as if she had slapped him. Nicole noticed that the self satisfaction within her was standing a little straighter. She had figured out how to control who could access the stone's power.

"What did you do?" his voice was quiet barely above a whisper, yet she recognized the danger in his tone.

"I won't let you use it anymore," said Nicole in her same collected and level tone, "The Verus Veneficus does not belong in the hands of a monster."

The Dark one raised his wand his eyes glinting with hatred as he uttered a curse Nicole knew only too well.

"Crucio."

It rang out through the quiet cottage living room like a clap of thunder. She felt the exact moment the spell hit her, fizzing through her muscles with a thousand tiny needles. Nicole sat there perfectly still, there was pain, more pain than she should have been able to withstand. Yet it registered only dimly, it was of no greater influence than her joy or her anger, it sat there with all her other feelings utterly under her control. She stared unflinchingly into his eyes before slowly and deliberately letting a smile curl across her lips.

"You are a fool," Nicole told him with vocal chords that should have been spasming and screeching, "a powerless fool."

His wand dropped to his side as his glare slowly intensified.

"How?" she dropped her smile and allowed ice to creep into her posture, "How have you achieved this?"

"You'll never know," she said with utter certainty.

"Well then neither may you," It was accompanied by a short slash of his wand and one word that would haunt Nicole for many years to come, "Obliviate."

...

Her head ached savagely it was as if someone had smashed it against a rock. _What happened to me? _She couldn't remember, there was nothing before this moment. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw silver, two silver eyes that formed her entire world.

"Helena," he whispered his voice was hoarse with relief, "Thank goodness you're awake."

She looked surreptitiously around the room and when she discovered that they were the only two people present the girl realized that she must be Helena.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I feel I should know you but... but I seem to have absolutely no recollection of well... anything."

**OXOXO**

Simon Archer father of three, and until his world ended Atkins engineer lied to his daughter. When Nicole came to his house he told her that her sister had been killed by a werewolf. He knew this to be a lie but he did it to protect his daughter. Jess was attacked by a werewolf, but she did not die. He knew this fact, he was the one who had saved her life. He had sliced off the beasts head with a samurai sword borrowed from Jess' boyfriend of the time. He chose not to share this fact to protect his eldest.

Shortly after her attack Simon had contacted a friend of his who was deep in the resistance against the wizards. The safest thing for Jess was to disappear. As a werewolf she was of use to the new regime, she had become a member of a very dangerous subculture and Simon would do anything to protect his daughter from the world she had become a part of. When he discovered Jess lounging on the living room sofa as she flicked idly through an old TV guide he was therefore unsurprised.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit," he asked sitting wearily beside her as he peered over the month old program listings, "not to say that I'm not delighted by your company."

"Nicole's alive," said Jess bluntly, not bothering to lift her eyes from the David Attenborough segment she was reading, "but you already knew that didn't you."

"Well I did guess when she came to visit," he said drolly. He knew she would be mad, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Jess fixing him with a glare, "All the times I dropped by and you didn't think to mention it? '_how was your day oh and by the way Nicole's alive'_"

"It would have only hurt you to know," he said gently.

"Excuse me," exclaimed Jess, "It would have been a relief all this time we thought she was dead and..."

"Could you have handled not seeing her?" asked Simon sternly, "You would have wanted to go to her to talk to her but you couldn't have revealed yourself to her. She was travelling with a wizard, you could have compromised everything we have worked towards."

"I..."

"It's better off this way, trust me."

Simon rose to make his way to the kitchen but Jess' next words stopped him dead.

"The dark wizards have recaptured her. They killed her child and they took her... there's something else, it's about mum and April..."

**XOXOX**

"You cannot keep her here," the Atrius rang with the voice of a man in deep red robes. He was terrifying to look at. A slit ran through one of his nostrils and A stud through the other, "She is a witch, untrained perhaps but still dangerous to us."

"Have you forgotten that I am a wizard Acreyo," asked Victor his golden eyes glinting dangerously in the bright room. The dome of glittering pale walls that surrounded them filled April with an awestruck nervousness. They looked as if they were encased in the centre of a crystal, "I am no danger, at least to anyone here. Besides it will merely be a few years, Miss Archer will only remain here for the time it takes to train her in magic."

Silence followed his words as the seven figures surrounding them began to stare at April. Some of their eyes were cold, others filled with interest, one or two even held reassurance and a single pair of eye as deep and dark as night held nothing at all. The one thing they all had in common was that each of their gazes seemed to weigh a tonne. Slowly she swallowed her nerves which seemed to stick in her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly unable to meet their heavy eyes, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, Victor saved me and... and if you want me to leave then please just put me somewhere far from any Wizards, somewhere I'll be safe."

"There is nowhere safe," said Victor gently placing a strong hand on her back, "You are entirely defenceless and out there it will not be long before you are discovered."

April flinched at the thought of the monsters, of the beasts that chased her and their horrible promises.

"Oh for goodness sakes Acreyo," exclaimed a woman with hair the colour of whisky, "let the girl stay. What are a few years to our kind?"

"If she comes to know our secrets... her kind are known for their perverse nature," he left the sentence hanging and April was unsure whether to be offended. It seemed funny to her that here she was mistrusted for being a witch, when her supposedly own kind would vehemently reject that she had any claim to the title.

"Must I remind you that I am one of April's kind, a wizard and the Venificus chose me just as it did you," there was a low anger in Victor's voice that made April wish to shrink away. She was too scared to move, this was due to the fact that whilst the eyes of the others had left her, the gaze of the man with eyes of black obsidian never had. Slowly she looked into their depth and found she was truly terrified. They seemed to contain the entire universe within them and April had never felt as utterly insignificant as when they coldly considered her.

"She will stay," he said quietly. Those surrounding him stilled as if his words were the most important things that would ever grace their ears. The people closest to him, a man in blue with dark skin and purple eyes and a women in yellow with eye's greener than emeralds, could not quite conceal their nervousness. Even the calm cold Acreyo leant backwards slightly, "Until she is a fully trained and powerful witch her place will be the Atrius."

"Victor," the man beside her started a little before standing to attention, "You will train her. Teach her all you know, all but the venificus."

...

_Four Years Later..._

**Plip**..._**Plip**_... The sound of water drops hitting the cold stone walkway pulled April up short. The roof of the north quarter was melting and she was fairly certain that Midge would find a way to blame it on her. Midge or as he was actually called Elmadjagellon, which April was pretty sure was a far more ridiculous name seemed to dislike her intensely. He was an Elven lord blessed with the awesome power of the venificus when he was already two hundred and twelve, he looked no more than thirty but in Victor's opinion he acted like an "old fart". Anything that went wrong in the Atrius was according to him due solely to the presence of an un-anointed. April personally believed that the glacier, in which the Atruis resided, was probably melting due to global warming and that her unholy presence was merely an unlucky coincidence.

"I thought I might find you here witch," said Midge, his purple eyes filled with an intense hatred. The last word was spat like an insult and the ironic slur had long since stopped amusing her.

"May I help you Elder?" asked April politely.

"As a matter of fact..." his lips twisted into a horribly grim expression and April realized he was actually quite terrifying.

"Leave her be Harma," Acreyo it appeared had joined them and the wide corridor had begun to feel cramped, "Selene is searching for you April, she wishes for your help in her workshop."

"Thank you sir," she replied quietly as she attempted to slip away.

"One moment Miss Archer," said Midge raising an arm which blocked her escape, "I have a need of something from you also..."

"I already told you no," snapped Acreyo, he grasped April's arm and practically dragged her down the corridor, "come I will escort you to Selene."

They left Midge behind them and April sighed in relief. Selene had begun to teach April all manner of interesting things only three years previously. To begin with the woman had coldly ignored her, but eventually, after an incident with a small explosion and a dress, the invulnerable vampire had warmed to her. Every few days she would send for April and was slowly imparting just under a thousand years worth of knowledge on the girls shoulders, or sometimes they would just chat.

"You know, I only saw Selene yesterday, and she said she would be busy for the next few days," said April wryly once they were out of Midge's earshot.

Acreyo gave her a sidelong glance and cracked a rare grin. Although to begin with the he had been openly hostile to her, April liked to think she had managed to win him over with her easy charismatic charm. She was fairly certain however that it had more to do with the general incompetence she had shown in her first lessons with Victor, after laughing garrulously at her blown up feather the wolf man had decided that she was utterly unthreatening.

"It's not generally customary to question the person saving you," muttered Acreyo, "what were you doing in the north quarter anyway?"

"Victor gave me some time off, I was wondering a little aimlessly," she replied.

"Good," Acreyo pursed his lips a little in disapproval, "You can help me then, I could use some back up."

"Back up," squeaked April uneasily, "What exactly do you mean by back up?"

"It's just a short trip," Acreyo said with a grin, "I just need to collect a few sample's for my work."

"You mean more of those fossils," she asked uneasily, "what is it with dogs and bones."

He shot her a glare as he practically dragged her towards the sideways gates.

"Is Victor ok with this?" April's apprehensive tone was lost on him as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Does Victor own you April," goaded Acreyo and she glared at him. Before she could formulate a reply he had dragged her through the gates and she found herself standing on a stretch of misty coastline. The air smelled like drizzle, salt, and some other unutterable essence that would forever mean home to April.

"This is England," April wrenched her arm away and stared at him fearfully, "why are we here?"

Acreyo gave her a toothy grin and patted her on the shoulder.

"Relax this is the Jurassic coast, best place for finding fossilized Hynkipunks, and no one will find us here."

The wolf man shoved her a bucket and bent down to sniff the pebbles. This was his strange way of locating the remains he was searching for. It was amazing what Acreyo's nose could sniff out.

Sometime later April was sat on a rock waiting patiently for him to finish his work, he had disappeared over a small hill a while ago and every so often his head would pop up to check she was still there. At the sound of a loud crack echoing along the beach April quickly jumped behind the large boulder she had been sat upon. The muffled sound of murmured conversation and crunching footsteps reached her ears.

"Lestrange," exclaimed a voice in clipped tones of expiration, "What on earth are we doing here."

"I felt something," muttered the voice from her nightmares and April found herself beginning to shiver uncontrollably. She hadn't heard it in four years, but in that moment all the fear and desperation it had caused her came rushing back to smack her in the stomach.

"Felt something, really I don't have time for this. I have an appointment with my charge," exclaimed the more refined voice in annoyance.

"Malfoy," growled her monster in gravelly tones, "Would you shut... what's that over there?"

April scrunched herself up smaller behind the rock, but the footsteps where headed away from her, along the beach towards Acreyo. A few moments later she could see the robed figures as they moved into her line of sight. They were in deep trouble, unawares the wolf was appearing back over the small hill, stones grasped in his hands for the bucket that April suddenly realized she had left on the other side of the rock.

"Shit..." she breathed out.

"Ho there sir," yelled the blonde wizard waving his cane at Acreyo who stopped short suddenly. April could almost see the bar in his nose twitching in worry. With his red robes he stood out like a sore thumb against the grey landscape.

"How may I help you gentleman," asked Acreyo, recovering quickly from his shock. The wolf could leave at any time, but April needed to be at his side to go with him. With the wizards between the two of them they were in trouble. He might have been a powerful and formidable member of the venificus, but against wizards he was vulnerable.

"You don't happen to have seen anyone else on this beach do you," enquired Lestrange his dark voice glazed with a polite veneer.

"I don't think so," said Acreyo politely, "I'm just here collecting a few fossils."

There was a short pause as the blonde wizard tilted his head to the side.

"I don't quite believe you sir, I think you'll be coming with us."

Acreyo dodged to the side as Lestrange shot a spell at him. April's hands flew up to her mouth as she stifled a yelp of fear. He couldn't attack the wizards and she knew he wouldn't leave without her. She slowly stood, the wizards had their backs to her which gave her an advantage. She just needed to get to the wolf.

"Bombarda," she muttered as quietly as she could and the spell fizzed from the thin dark wand Victor had given to her. Lestrange whirled around and blocked the spell, his eyes coming to rest upon her as April felt dread flow through her system. A spell from Malfoy caught the wolf and Acreyo fell limply to the ground his hands and arms stuck together.

"What do we have here," asked the blonde wizard fixing his icy glare upon her, "She looks just like someone I know."

April fought with the urge to run, the problem was that Victor hadn't taught her appiration yet, and even if he had she couldn't leave Acreyo. Her fist was shaking as it curled around her wand and without second thought she dodged sideways and aimed a series of spells at the two wizards. April's stupefy caught the blonde wizard unawares and he tumbled to the ground. Lestrange was quicker however and he jumped to the side firing curses back towards her. She ducked behind the rock to shield herself as the spells crashed over her head blowing a hole in the cliff face. Cold gravelly laughter rang out and pure terror constricted her chest. He was faster than her.

"Still hiding from me darling," his voice carried over to where he knew she was, "Could hurt a man's feelings."

April strained his ears but all she heard was a few moments of the strangest silence, as she looked around uneasily for an escape.

"Looks like you're out of luck now though," the voice sounded directly above her and April looked up into his dark eyes and unlike four years ago he looked right back.

**OXOXO**

"Well that went better than I expected," said Josh lightly. The heavy iron door had just shut behind them with a deafening clang and Jess glared at him with intense annoyance.

"You're an idiot."

Turning her back to him she paced around the cell examining it desperately for an exit. They had been close, so very close to success. The mission if you didn't count the pair of them had been a success. The resistance had managed to free most of the fighters in the ring, or at least all those under the age of fifteen. The mudbloods they had handed over to the order. Everyone else had been put safely back on their way to resistance safe houses. Josh however had insisted that their overwhelming victory deserved a celebration. One look at the cheesy grin on his face and jess had found herself in an underground gambling and liquor house. It had been Josh's idea of the proper place to spend her birthday.

One wizard bust and 32 hours later they were both in deep, deep trouble. It had been a day and a half since they completed the mission, it was getting close to nightfall and unfortunately for the pair of them it was the day before the full moon.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we've just landed in?" Josh let out a snort and she spun towards him, anger bubbling over her usual calm. Her wolf was getting too close to the surface, and that scared her more than anything else, "Do you think this is funny?"

"Relax will you," he held his hands up in an attempt to placate her, "They'll come for us, you know they will."

"It's just over 24 hours till the moon rises, they don't even know where we are. It's not me I'm worried about Josh," she spun away from him and smacked her fist into the wall so hard a shower of dust fell from the ceiling. An eerie silence filled the cell and Jess felt him shuffle closer.

"Jess it will be alright, the general will come," he said gently. She couldn't bear to look into those trusting eyes, she couldn't stand the thought that in a day, she would be the one to rip the life out of them.

"I don't want to hurt you," it was meant to be strong but her voice came out a defeated whimper. Jess knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

**XOXOX**

April quickly scrambled backwards but the wand he pointed at her chest stopped her short.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," his attention never left her face his dark eyes filled with an empty hunger that made April shudder. He slowly rounded the boulder and moved towards her.

"Leave me alone," her voice sounded almost like a growl to her own ears, "Get away from me or I swear I'll..."

"You'll do what," his lips twisted in a smirk as he stood before her. April flashed her wand towards him but in an instant his leg kicked out and smashed into her wrist sending her salvation flying. She screamed in pain and cradled her arm to her chest trying to get on her feet and away from him. Another spell crashed into her and she screeched as agony coursed through her. It was unbearable and she thrashed desperately trying to make it stop. As suddenly as it came the pain was gone and Lestrange was crouched over her a horrible smile on his cruel face showing every one of his too sharp teeth.

"You'll do what April," she pressed herself into the pebbly ground trying to get away from the monster. He reached out and grasped her throat, holding it tightly enough that it hurt, yet it allowed her to breath in panicked gasps, "I've been looking for you for a long time."

"Please," she begged tears slipping down her cheeks, April hated herself for not being stronger, but she was too terrified to move.

"Please what darling," he asked leaning over her and bringing their bodies too close together.

"Please don't hurt me, don't kill me... please."

"I promised before I wouldn't hurt you remember," Lestrange reached out and traced his hand gently across her cheek, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Please I don't want to die," April whispered, her body shaking, "Just let me go."

"I only just caught you," his eyes glittered coldly, "It would be counterproductive."

"Get off her Rabastan," relief flooded through her at the sound of that voice, it was Victor, he'd come to save her. Lestrange's body went stiff as rage and frustration flickered through his expression. His hand tightened and April began to choke, she couldn't breathe.

"Let her go now," Victor's rage fizzed through the air charging the cold atmosphere. The hand at her throat tightened as rage flickered across the wizards face.

"No."

One short word and April could feel her vision fading. Suddenly the pressure was gone and Lestrange was yanked away.

"I warned you before," Victor growled, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously, "begone."

Lestrange disappeared once again and as April looked around she noticed that his companion was also gone. Looking up she met Victor's furious gaze and realized that she was really in trouble now.

"I'll deal with you later," he promised her darkly, turning he regarded his brother, "Get up Acreyo, we're leaving now."

He reached back and grasped April's arm as seconds later they appeared in the Atrius.

"Go to your room," he barely even looked at her and April felt the strongest urge to cry, turning on her heal she ran down the corridor. She could hear his shouting as she ran, he had rounded on Acreyo and his words drifted back to her.

"How dare you put her in danger, I swear if..." she turned the corner as his words died away. April felt guilt and shame filling her up, it was all her fault. She had proved herself nothing but a burden to Victor, she couldn't even go to the beach without almost destroying everything. Maybe Harma was right, maybe she was just a disgusting stupid repulsive pathetic little witch.

**OXOXO**

Nicole's fingernails were embedded with mud and mulch. She gazed at them in confusion Helena always kept her fingernails pristine. To Helena appearance was everything. But she wasn't Helena, Helena was a lost little girl who thought her jailers were her protectors. Helena was in love with the man who had just raped Nicole. The rain was slightly heavier now as she lay there in the dirt, she wasn't sure but she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. The man Helena loved drew the hair from her neck and planted a gentle kiss on the join of her shoulder. He had just finished and she could feel the sweat on his forehead mingling with the dampness of the rain.

"I missed you," he said quietly, "You're counterpart is delightful, but there's something about you she lacks."

"Free will does generally have a strong effect on one's persona," replied Nicole blandly. She knew she should fight but at that second it was beyond her. The hand gripping her shoulder tightened as he turned her over.

"A person without free will cannot fall in love Nicole," his lips were twisted into a smug mocking smile and Nicole focused on that rather than looking into his eyes. The eyes Helena loved and she despised, "You should understand that at least."

"Only a fool would fall in love," replied Nicole, there was a curious limpness in her body, she wondered if this part of her was dying, he was right it had been months since she last managed to break through, "especially with a man who could never even begin to understand it."

"Yet you love me," he said quietly his hand traced the line of her jaw and she could feel his eyes on her.

"I will never love you," Nicole finally raised her gaze to meet his, "A shallow copy loves you, but I am not her. You know I'm not her and you despise her for it."

"You are the same person," said Lucius, his eyes cold, "All she lacks is your memories. Your dirty muggle ideas and thoughts."

"Helena cannot sketch."

"That's utterly irr..."

"She's not me Lucius," Nicole's tone was as cold as his eyes, "When I was silent, the only thing that helped me was drawing, it made me understand the world. After everything you did to me it kept me sane. It was as much a part of me as my breathing. Helena cannot sketch, she can cook and clean and she sings all the time, despite the fact she knows she's out of tune, but never once does she even consider picking up a pencil."

He regarded her for the longest time, as her words sunk into him, she could see understanding click in his cold grey eyes even as he tried to pretend it hadn't.

"Perhaps she's better for it," he said almost inaudibly.

"Then why is it you hate her so much," asked Nicole quietly, "why do you hurt her? You make her forget when you hit her, but I remember. You always leave the bruises. She stares at them in the mirror and wonders where they came from. I remember when you tried to strangle her. I remember her confusion, she couldn't understand why you wanted to hurt her, all she did was try and kiss you."

Wearily he leaned backwards running a hand through his hair, he seemed tired and if Nicole didn't know better she would think he was confused.

"I... She deserved it, she's nothing but a dirty muggle whore, just like you, she's..."

Nicole sat up and this time she grabbed his shirt by the collar pulling him forward with furious flashing eyes.

"Why Lucius what did she ever do but be everything you asked of her, what's wrong with her?"

"She's not you," his voice came out a growl as he pushed her back into the dirt, his face was inches from hers and his grip on her arms was crushing. "There I said it, she isn't you, she isn't what I want. And how could you be what I want. How is it that when I have her in my arms all I can think about is you. The girl who despises me, who's everything I've wanted, ever since I first saw you, crouched in the dirt and covered in blood. How could I ever want you."

His hand moved up and gripped her throat, as he started to squeeze.

"How could I want you?" he sounded almost defeated as his fist clenched and Nicole began to choke. She clawed at his shoulders, pushing desperately as she tried to escape, but it did nothing to deter him as her vision started to go dark, "How did you do this to me?"

**XOXOX**

**So read and review, the next chapter will be up as soon as its finished. Really hope anyone who's still out there enjoys this.**


End file.
